In modern vehicles, one aspect of comfort is to provide enough storage space within the passenger compartment. This pertains particularly, but not exclusively, to the front row of the vehicle where the driver is seated. There is a constant need for storage space that is easily accessible. Furthermore, any items stored in such a storage space should not hinder the driver as he operates the vehicle. Also, for aesthetic and/or privacy reasons, some items should be hidden from view when they are stored.
Apart from the common glovebox, it is known to provide storage or holding devices e.g. on the dashboard, in the centre console or in the doors. In the latter case, the storage device is normally provided on a trim panel of the respective door, which trim panel is fixed to an inner panel. For example, the storage device may be integrally formed with the trim panel, which is normally made of some kind of plastic material. Apart from “static” holding devices having a fixed position and geometry, foldaway or extensible devices are known which may be extended in a position for use and retracted or folded away when they are not needed. In such a retracted position, the device is space-saving and usually hidden from view, which is a aesthetically favorable. However, the device loses its holding or storing capability, i.e. any items have to be taken out before the device is retracted.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,053 B1 discloses a storage and holding system for a vehicle, which may be installed e.g. in a door trim panel of a vehicle door. The system comprises a structure which forms a cavity with an opening. A flap can be moved between a covering position in which it covers a portion of the opening and an access position in which it extends into the cavity to provide access to the cavity. A lower component can be moved between a closed position in which it covers a second portion of the opening and a self-supported position in which it can perform a holding function.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,494,033 B2 discloses a storage compartment for insertion within and upon an interior panel of a vehicle door. The compartment comprises a back panel member, a front panel member and a center member for mechanical engagement within and fixed upon a surface of an inner panel of the vehicle door. The front and back panel members form front and back inner boundaries of an interior portion of the storage compartment. The back member is adapted to telescope inwardly and outwardly within the center member and the storage compartment is at least partially recessed within an interior portion of the vehicle door.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,210,590 B1 discloses a trim panel assembly for a vehicle having a pocket door that is moveable between a reduced width position and an increased width position. The trim panel assembly includes a panel having a recessed portion. A pocket door is mounted over at least a portion of the recessed portion such that the pocket door and the recessed portion define a storage pocket. The pocket door is mounted for translational movement between a first position, in which the storage pocket has a first width defined between an outboard side wall and an inboard side wall, and a second position, in which the width of the storage pocket is increased. This increase in width occurs over the vertical extent of the storage pocket.
DE 10 2013 001 496 A1 discloses a vehicle door with a door trim panel, which has a parapet portion with a lockable door pocket, wherein the parapet portion extends along a parapet line of a vehicle. The door pocket is arranged on the hinge-side end face of the vehicle door. The door pocket is formed extending in the direction of a vehicle vertical direction below the parapet portion up to an area corresponding to a lower edge of a control panel of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,888 A discloses a container holder assembly for a vehicle, e.g. for a vehicle door. The assembly comprises a frame subassembly, a slide subassembly and a container holder assembly. The frame subassembly comprises a bezel and a slide-receiving support. The slide subassembly comprises a member slideably extending in the support and legs extending therefrom in parallel spaced relationship, with pins extending from these legs. The container holder subassembly includes a parallelogram linkage, in which at least two of the links form a container support base and container support ring, which is coupled in parallel spaced relationship to the container support base.
EP 1 097 861 A2 discloses a passenger car with three rows of seats, wherein the middle row of seats is arranged facing against the direction of travel. Each row of seats is limited on each side by an interior trim. The interior trims of the rear row and the front row are each fastened to a rear door or to a front door which are mounted on the vehicle. The interior trims of the middle row are each arranged at a side wall located between the front door and rear door. To provide improved serviceability, the interior trims of the middle row of seats are each attached to the vehicle, while the side walls are each mounted in the manner of a side door of the vehicle. Thereby, when the sidewall is open, an outer side of the interior trim of the center row side wall and an inner side of the interior trim are accessible.
In light of the above-mentioned prior art, the provision of additional and/or flexible storage space for a vehicle interior still offers room for improvement. In particular, it is desirable that such storage space does not hinder the operation of the vehicle.